iotlfandomcom-20200214-history
Wisteria
Wisteria is a guild member in the Island of the Lost. She is currently happy with her team and her friend Oceane. Moveset *'Pursuit' (Dark):' Wisteria runs after and strikes fleeing pokemon. She likes to dart in, attack and dart back out. *'Shadow Ball (Ghost):' Wisteria hurls a black, shadowy blob at the opponent. She also tries to scare some friends as a prank with it. *'Taunt (Dark):' Wisteria insults the opponent, their parents, their honor, their cookies, their Minecraft skin or basically whatever in order to get them mad. Once mad, the opponent will attack in a rage. *'Thunder Wave (Electric): Wisteria launches a jolt of electricity to paralyze the foe. Sometimes she runs away after using this move. There have been some times where she holds the jolt of electricity in order to use as a light source. Wisteria has loads of tricks up her sleeve. She might have a stink or glitter bomb, a can of spray paint or a cookie thief robot. Who knows what she has anymore. No magician or prankster reveals their secrets. Personality During Age of Aeron Wisteria started out as a happy, mischievous Purrloin with a hint of fear for those stronger than her. She found it hard to stand up to those who hurt her. She was smart enough to find ways around rules and to make awesome contraptions to prank. Though a thief, she found the kindness to find ways to give back and steal with the least amount of consequences possible. She hated hurting others since she knew how it felt to be hurt. She was loyal to her friends and found it hard to leave them. Afer Aeron was jailed Wisteria was much braver and had the guts to challenge others; however, she was smart about it and made sure not to challenge anyone she knew for sure that she can't cross. She could stand up to Aeron and anyone who tried to hurt her. She got smarter than before. She was still mischievous and loyal to her friends. She found more kindness and compassion in her heart to help others in need since now she was in a position to be able to help more than herself. After Ara left and Aeron died Wisteria got gloomy and serious. She doesn't prank as much as before though she still kept a little of her mischievousness. She now only creates when really bored. She constantly blames herself for many things including Aeron's death, Oceane turning into a Shadow Pokemon, and her friends getting hurt. She still finds it in her heart to be kind, but only because she feels like everyone else deserves it more than her. History Bio Wisteria was a Shiny Pokemon that a Trainer bred. However, she didn't meet his standards, so he abused her along with his other "worthless" pokemon. They were all trained to kill and, though Wisteria covers it up with her jokes, she still worries about becoming the cold-hearted killer she was trained to be. Eventually, all the Pokemon escaped the Trainer in a massive breakout. She was one of many that destroyed their Poke Balls, broke through the fence and ran into the wilderness. With a group of friends, she traveled the land for a home. One of them, Aeron, became insane from the memories of what the Trainer has done and began abusing his friends by randomly hitting them, locking them up in their new hideout, even went on to kill a few, and one was... well, let's say that she survived with scars and pain. Wisteria and the remaining three who didn't disappear (get killed) or were critically injured ran away again but were split up. Ara and Wisteria arrived at the Island of the Lost. In hiding Wisteria became a thief, but a different one at least. She would cause a distraction, steal some items, sell them for a high price, buy them back for a lower one and give the items back with some profit in her paws. She kept a low profile in hopes that Aeron would never find her again since he followed her to the Island. She took care of Ara, who was like a little sister to her. All everyone knew was that there was a thief who gave back what they stole. They didn't even know her gender or type. She also pranked the town a lot, yet remained unknown. Freedom One day, she stole from a Glaceon, but that Glaceon, noticed that she stole from him and who she was. She decided to actually give the items back later in person, but since it was dawn, she was up too late and ended up having to travel in broad daylight. In her hurry to avoid Aeron, she drops her Shell Bell with the Glaceon, dashed into the forest and landed in one of his traps. The Glaceon followed her trail to return the Shell Bell and found her stuck in the trap. He got her out and she tries to tell him to leave before Aeron comes. Unfortunately, she was too late and he had arrived. Wisteria was badly hurt and the Glaceon was forced to defend himself and Wisteria. They managed to successfully run away. After healing themselves, they parted ways. Later, Wisteria was caught by Aeron when a Gabite happened to spot Wisteria nearly getting killed and stepped in. In a battle where Wisteria finds the guts to stand up to Aeron and the Gabite ends up evolving, Aeron was defeated and jailed. Though she doesn't step out of the shadows right away, she ends up fully joining the guild to fight for those that are in the same situation she was once was. Finding a family Wisteria was looking for a dungeon with an Absolite because Aeron was trying to hire some mons to get it in order to help him break out of jail. She runs into Kaede and Allen while they were fighting some Poochyena. She tells them what she came for and they agreed to help her, though they were constantly plagued by Poochyena. They battled an Alakazam and Wisteria used Pursuit just as he teleported away, so they both ended up in a room full of various treasures. Since they nearly defeated the Alakazam before he teleported away, he granted her, Kaede and Allen some of the treasure. Though they had no limit on what they could pick, they only pick the Mega Stone, some Revives and Gold Nuggets and two Z-Crystals, both Darkium Z for Wisteria and Allen. From that day on, Team Believers (though many times they are called Team Family) was born. Ara originally joined, but then left to find the remains of her family after she managed to contact someone who knew them for the first time in years. The Darkrai Arc In the Darkrai arc, Kaede and Wisteria teamed up with other Mons, including an Absol, to fight some Shadow Pokemon. They struggle until Cresselia came and purified them. Wisteria was saddened to hear that Oceane was a Shadow Pokemon and blamed herself for not helping her since she was the one with the most knowledge of what Oceane been through. Forgiving too late Aeron managed to break out of prison but he did it with a half-way healed mind. He was a little injured from his breaking out, but had only one goal on his mind: to apologize for his mistakes. Wisteria was walking through the forest near the mountain when a tree fell. She was standing right in its path and tried to run out, knowing she wouldn't make it until she was suddenly pushed out of the way. Aeron pushed her out of its path... and saved her life, apologizing to her for everything in his last words. Wisteria was devasted since she knew she finally got her old friend back, only to lose him the second he healed. She buried him and attempted to take her life before stopped by her friends, Kaede and Allen. She hasn't attempted to kill herself again, though she blames herself for everything. She hasn't been the same since, but is slowly regaining her mischievous attitude. She is learning to live with the pain. Category:Guild